1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to medical interface devices, and more specifically to electronics for orthopedic instrumentation and measurement.
2. Introduction
Clinicians rely on information during an operative workflow. Such media may be in various visual and auditory formats. As sophisticated instruments are introduced in the clinical environment, clinicians may experience a learning curve for user interface applications.
A need exists for customizing the user experience to facilitate instrument use during operative workflow.